


Instagram Kisses

by bistony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kisses, M/M, literally pure fluff, movies - Freeform, they tried to study for a bit and gave up, zayn has good taste in music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistony/pseuds/bistony
Summary: instagram: payno posted a photopayno: wishing I had a bf/gf to chat shit to so studying bio wasn’t so boring :/@zeemalik liked your post@zeemalik commented: :p





	Instagram Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @zcripted :)

_ instagram: payno posted a photo _

**payno:** wishing I had a bf/gf to chat shit to so studying bio wasn’t so boring :/ 

_ @zeemalik liked your post _

_ @zeemalik commented: :p  _

Liam stares down at his phone in confusion, why was Zayn Malik of all people commenting on his post, one that wasn’t even serious. Not really anyways, Liam would love some company right now to stop him going out if his mind from boredom, but Louis was with Niall somewhere… 

Liam decided he didn’t want to know after he’d text the other boy asking where he was, and in reply had received a string of suggestive emojis. 

So Louis wasn’t an option, and clearly Niall wasn’t either. He was happy for his friends but sometimes they were seriously insufferable, and clearly didn’t know the meaning of too much information. 

Back to the issue at hand though, Liam was still confused. He and Zayn had spoken before, quite a lot actually since Zayn was in his Biology class and they were often paired together for experiments. Liam liked Zayn a lot, from the outside he seemed all dark and mysterious but after just a few classes talking to him Liam found he was basically an open book, only for the people he liked though, Zayn’s words, not his. Liam remembers blushing madly when Zayn had said that to him.

That was the problem, Zayn was  _ hot.  _ Like ridiculously, like no human should actually be allowed to look like that because it’s quite frankly bad for Liam’s health. And he may have a small crush on the boy. 

They’d never talked outside of class though, they were in completely different friendship groups and besides passing smiles in the corridors moving from class to class, they never interacted with each other. 

And now Zayn was commenting on his post, a post with that caption, and Liam doesn’t know how he’s meant to feel about that. He’s always been too scared to say anything to Zayn through the app, even though they’d followed each other a few months ago.

Liam’s phone lit up again. 

_ @zeemalik sent you a message  _

His heart does something weird in his chest. He tells himself he’s just being ridiculous and opens the message. 

_ @zeemalik: you need a study buddy? xx  _

Liam’s heart was suddenly hammering in his chest, because why had Zayn suddenly decided to contact him after that particular post? But then Zayn had also called him ‘buddy’, and Liam was getting seriously mixed signals here. He pushed back his thoughts and replied. 

_ @payno _ : yesss  _ bored out of my mind :p xx  _

And apparently kisses were a thing they sent to each other, Liam seriously had no idea what was happening.

_ @zeemalik: me too, your place or mine? xx _

Liam couldn’t help the way his eyes widened at that, he knew that definitely wasn’t what Zayn meant but- 

_ @zeemalik: that sounded a bit suggestive huh? oops xx _

Liam shook his head and couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face, a smile that he always seemed to get when it comes to Zayn, whether it be because Zayn’s in the middle of telling Liam some ridiculous story or messed up something in an experiment, pouting at Liam when he laughs. It’s always way too fond but Zayn’s never said anything about it, always just smiled back brightly making Liam maybe possibly fall a bit in love with him. 

It’s a wonder they’ve never met up outside of school, they get on so well after all, that’s probably Liam’s fault for being so shy, but then Zayn has never said anything either.

_ @zeemalik: Liam? _

Liam realises he’s just been staring at his phone with a stupid smile on his face and curses himself, tapping out a reply. 

_ @payno: my place? parents and sisters aren’t home till tomorrow xx _

_ @zeemalik: that right lol? xx _

_ @payno: shit I didn’t mean- i’m literally so stupid  _

_ @zeemalik: hahahaha it’s fine Li I know what you mean xx _

_ @zeemalik send me your address and i’ll see you in 20? x _

Liam mentally slaps himself for his stupidity but grins because, to be fair, Zayn did it first and he obviously doesn’t mind whatever weird flirty undertone they have in their messages. Unless Liam is just overthinking again, but he supposes it doesn’t really matter. 

As Liam sends his address it kind of hits him that Zayn, the guy he’s had a sort of crush (okay big crush) on for the past six months is coming to his house, and they’ll be alone, Liam just told him that, and he really needs to find a way to calm his racing heart and keep his feelings in check by the time he gets here. He reminds himself that Zayn is just coming to study, it’s quieter here after all, Zayn’s told him about his own sisters before and if he knows one thing it’s that they’re loud, and most likely have friends over since it’s the weekend and all.

Liam’s managed to pull himself together by the time he hears Zayn’s car pull onto the driveway and knuckles rapping on the door. He glances one more time at his room, which he had panicked and tried to clean a bit when he realised there was books and clothes lying all over the floor after he’d messaged Zayn. Satisfied that it looked okay, he rushes down the stairs to get the door. 

Liam is slightly taken aback when he opens the door, seeing Zayn in normal clothes holding some books to his chest was weird considering they normally have to wear a shirt and tie at school. But he looks amazing, black ripped jeans, leather jacket and what Liam thinks is a Nirvana tee underneath. He’s not wearing his glasses like he normally does in class, and Liam realises it’s the first time he’s seen Zayn without them. Zayn told him he only needs them for long distances, too see the board and that. His eyes are even more striking without them, but what Liam is most surprised by is the lack of product in Zayn’s hair. 

Normally the boy wears it in a perfectly styled quiff, but today it looks fluffy and productless and Liam really wants to run his fingers through it. Zayn’s chocolate brown eyes and lack of styled hair are making him look so soft, and it’s obvious he’s trying to make up for it with his clothing but Liam’s heart feels like it’s going to burst, and he just wants to gather the other boy in his arms and hug him tight.

Zayn lifts a hand to run through his hair when Liam’s eyes land there and coughs a little awkwardly, like he’s embarrassed. 

“Couldn’t really be bothered to do anything with it today.” He says, laughing nervously, Liam just smiles and moves to let Zayn in the house. Zayn mutters something under his breath as he passes that Liam doesn’t quite catch but it sounded something like “probably should have though.” but really why would he be worried about Liam seeing him with unstyled hair? 

He brushes it off, taking Zayn’s jacket from him when he looks a little lost as to where to put it, and he swears the boy blushes a little, or maybe he’s making it up. 

Liam directs Zayn to his room upstairs and goes to the kitchen to grab them drinks and snacks. When he gets back to his room he grins seeing Zayn’s already thrown his books all over the floor and settled himself in the middle of them. He smiles up at Liam when he walks in though, and gestures to where Liam’s ipod is sitting on top of his speaker. 

“Hope you don’t mind I put some music on, just tell me if it’s not your thing, we can change it.”

Liam listens for a second, trying to place the song while Zayn stands to grab one of the bags of chocolate buttons in his arms, sticking his tongue out at Liam when he feigns irritation. 

“Queen? I’m cool with that, you have good taste.” He says, pointing to Zayn’s shirt. 

Zayn grins and Liam plops himself back down on his desk chair, spinning it around to face Zayn when he speaks.

“Okay so there’s this thing I don’t get about the experiment we did the other day and I was hoping you could explain it to me, but then we can do something fun, like video games or- oh there’s actually this movie I really want you to watch if you haven’t seen it already.” Zayn rambles, nose in his book, scribbling something down in it. 

“Sure,” Says Liam, “I think I got that experiment down.” His heart does that weird thing again when Zayn turns to smile at him, it’s softer than the others they’ve exchanged so far. “I mean I know we don’t have a test or anything but didn’t you wanna-“

“Liam Liam Liam,” Zayn interrupts him, sitting up from where he was lying on the carpet and crossing his legs, “no one actually gets together to study, you know that, and I have no idea why we’ve never hung out outside of school before because your cool and I like you, so let’s do something fun instead yeah?” 

Like? Zayn likes him? 

Liam knows Zayn likes him. But his brain is kind of short circuiting right now because Zayn liking him could mean something or it could mean nothing. 

He mentally shakes himself out of it, telling his brain to stop being stupid because obviously Zayn just means he likes Liam as a friend and wants to hang out with him like friends do… yeah that sounds right.

Liam isn’t worried about his Biology grade, he does really well in that class actually, and it would be fun to just hang out with Zayn, watch that movie he wants him to see, so he nods (as if he could ever say no to Zayn anyway, he’s halfway in love with the boy). 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

-

Around an hour later they’ve packed away their books and moved downstairs to where the bigger TV is, and Zayn is putting the movie on. 

“Not quite Netflix and chill but...” He grins at Liam, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Liam shakes his head laughing nervously, pushing down the thoughts that threatened to rise up in his head if he thought about the implications of that too much. Zayn didn’t seem to notice though, just letting out a little cheer that Liam thought was utterly adorable when the movie he wanted finally started to play. 

“I really hope you like this as much as I do.” Zayn says, and he looks like he’s trying to contain his excitement, happiness shining in his eyes and his lips threatening to curve up into a smile as he flops down next to Liam on the couch, close, but not close enough that they’re touching. Liam still shifts nervous though. 

Liam turns to the TV, intrigued as the movie starts to play.

“Bohemian Rhapsody? I meant to go and see that while it was in the cinema but I never got the chance, good pick.” Liam says, and Zayn looks so happy knowing Liam’s most likely going to like the movie and it makes Liam melt a little. 

-

However long into the movie Liam is really trying to concentrate on what’s going on, because it’s good, it’s so good, and in a normal situation his full attention would be on the TV. But at some point Zayn had decided that instead of using the rest of the couch, which is a decent size, he’d squish himself up against Liam’s side. He even has an arm behind him on the back of the couch, which, when did that even happen? Liam doesn’t want to think about what that means, doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

He’ll take what he can get though, he wiggles a bit, settling into Zayn’s side and tries to ignore the thought that they’re way too close for this to be friendly. 

It’s only after a few minutes of feeling eyes burning on the side of his face that Liam turns to see if his brain is just being ridiculous again and playing tricks on him, or if Zayn is actually looking at him. They're so close that their noses bump when Liam turns, and he can’t help the little gasp he lets out because Zayn is suddenly right there and he can feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest again. 

“Hi.” Liam says stupidly, in almost a whisper, but Zayn seems to find it highly amusing, lips stretching into a smile that lights up his eyes the same way the excitement of watching the movie did. But he seems to have forgotten the movie, or maybe he’s also a little stunned by them being so close like Liam is, if he is he doesn’t show it. His eyes bore into Liam’s, searching for something, Liam doesn’t know what it is but he doesn’t put up any walls, he’ll happily let Zayn find whatever it is he’s looking for in him. 

He seems to find it. “Your adorable.” is all the warning Zayn gives him before he’s letting his eyes slip shut, from how close they are Liam can see his long eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks, and moves forward, capturing Liam’s lips with his own. Liam’s never reacted so fast to anything in his whole life he doesn’t think, doesn’t hesitate to kiss Zayn back like he might have been thinking of doing for months now. 

Their lips fit together so perfectly Liam can hardly believe it, Zayn’s lips are just as soft as Liam had imagined when he allowed himself to do so, but he hadn’t imagined that Zayn would reciprocate any kind of feelings he had for the other boy, and maybe he needs to take another breath before they continue because wow-   


He can distantly hear ‘Love of my Life’ in the background, being sung by the thousands of people who were at that concert, and he feels his chest squeeze with too much emotion because he knows Zayn can hear it too. So instead he focuses on Zayn’s hand that has moved to cup the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs there. 

Zayn’s lips part, tongue flicking out to press at the seam of Liam’s until he gives in and parts his own lips. Zayn licks at Liam’s teeth, curling around his tongue taking over the kiss in a way that had Liam desperately trying to stop himself letting out a small moan into Zayn’s mouth. He should have expected, knowing Zayn, that the boy would kiss with everything he had. 

Liam’s gentle in return, innocent to the point where he’s almost shy because he kind of expected Zayn to pull away the moment he had leaned his head forward, and say he was just messing with Liam or something equally heart breaking. 

  
But they’re really doing this together. Zayn captures Liam’s tongue, sucking gently and this time Liam does accidentally moan a little and it makes Zayn pull back, gasping for breath but grinning like he’s really proud of himself for making Liam make that sound. 

He’s only a little embarrassed but Zayn looks ridiculously happy and Liam thinks he could live the rest of his life happy in this one place if Zayn would keep looking at him like that, like he’s just as happy to be with Liam right now as Liam is to be with him.

“Think we missed a bit of the movie, will have to rewind.” Zayn says, but makes no effort to actually move anywhere. 

Liam has no idea what to say, so he just says, “I like you,” and mentally slaps himself again. But Zayn giggles, actually giggles. “I mean I really, really like you Zayn.” 

“Should bloody hope so, i’ve only been flirting you for six months and then  _ that  _ just happened.” He says and Liam’s eyes go wide because six months!? All this time Liam’s been trying to push down what he’s feeling, locking away scenarios in which Zayn could like him back, and now he’s here telling him he’s liked Liam back the whole damn time. 

“Guess I should’ve said something sooner.” Liam says, a little breathless still. Zayn’s looking at Liam in that way again that makes him feel like he’s being studied, but he doesn’t mind, he hopes Zayn can see everything he’s feeling. Happy doesn’t really cover it, he laughs lightly.

“We both should’ve,” Zayn smiles, pauses for a minute, looking so fond Liam really doesn’t know how he’s not just a puddle on the floor by now, “I really, really like you too Li,” He whispers like it’s a secret he only wants Liam to know and the nickname makes Liam’s heart flutter wildly.

Completely forgetting the movie he leans forward and kisses Zayn again. 

 

La fin.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the original written for Ziam, but I also re-wrote it for two friends as Elu if any of you watch skam france i’ve also posted that 
> 
> kudos and comments make my day! :)


End file.
